warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Rivershine and the Great Treasure of RiverClan
Book one of Sherlock Kitty. This is my first spoof .. let's hope it's good ;3 Blurb All Rivershine ever wanted was to be better then everyone and get the handsome Splashheart as her mate. But what happens when Mistystar wakes up one morning with terrible news? The Great Treasure of RiverClan has been stolen! It's up to Rivershine to find it .. and she doesn't even know what it is! And for that matter ... does anyone else? Chapter 1 Rivershine: *is calmly washing herself before the dawn patrol* Mistystar: *Comes out of her den sniffing rocks and bushes as though looking for something* Rivershine: *looks up* Good morning Mistystar! Mistystar: *in distracted sounding voice* Oh it's not a good morning! What are you talking about Rivershine? It's a terrible morning! How can you say it's a good morning when .. *pauses for effect* the Great Treasure of RiverClan has been stolen!! Rivershine: O.O The what?? Mistystar: The Great Treasure of RiverClan! It's gone! *looks around* but don't tell anyone! Duskypaw: *has been listening to whole conversation* OMSC THE GREAT TREASURE'S BEEN STOLEN???!! All of RiverClan: O__O Mistystar: Darn Rivershine: *notices Splashheart watching* Never fear oh great leader! Me and my stupi ... erm .. WONDERFUL brother Streampelt will find the culprit! Streampelt: *gloom* .... Chapter 2 Rivershine: I call to order this meeting of the chosen .. Ravenflight: Hey! That's my beautiful Quicksilver's job! Quicksilver: *blushes* Ravenflight! Rivershine: Shut up Ravenbrain! Quicksilver: Don't you call him Ravenbrain you snooty fish-eater! Rivershine: *ignores* I suppose you're all wondering why I called you here today. Pinestep: NO WE'RE NOT! Doespring: YES WE ARE STUPID! Pinestep: I'M NOT STUPID YOU ARE! Doespring: I'M NOT STUPID YOU ARE! Rivershine: *is impatient* THE GREAT TREASURE OF RIVERCLAN HAS BEEN STOLEN! Everyone except Swiftwind: O__O Swiftwind: So what? Sweetflower: Swiftwind, that isn't kind. Say sorry. Swiftwind: *wilts* Fine. Sorry. *whispers* not! Sweetflower: I heard that! D:> Swiftwind: .... Mossyfern: If this is so Rivershine, we must have a plan. Rivershine: *rolls eyes* Very good Mossykit! Mossyfern: *simmers* What is this Great Treasure may I ask? Rivershine: *uppity glare* Well everyone knows that. It's ... it's .. erm .. Mossyfern: *facepaw* Ravenflight: LOLFAIL Rivershine! Sweetflower: Ravenflight, was that nice? Say sorry! Ravenflight: I'm not your boyfriend. Swiftwind: *glares* Sweetflower: Ravenflight, if you don't say sorry, I'm going to be cross! Ravenflight: Why should I care? Sweetflower: I won't give you a cookie if you don't! >:D Ravenflight: *is tempted* Quicksilver: Don't listen to her Ravenflight! She doesn't have any cookies, I do! Here, have one for lolfailing Rivershine! :D Ravenflight: COOKIE BUDDIES!!! <333 *Ravenflight and Quicksilver nom on cookies* Sweetflower: Darn :( Rivershine: ALL! We need to focus! What about the Great Treasure?!? D: Chapter 3 *Much arguing later, the chosen are interrogating RiverClan inhabitants ..* Rivershine: Oh Great Leader, when did you discover this terrible deed was committed? Oh Great Leader: My name is Mistystar. I woke up, and it was gone! Rivershine: Hmm .. this calls for serious thought-processing .. Mossyfern! Mossyfern: If I had a visual of the crime scene, I might be able to discern what occurred. Mistystar: Well, it was stolen from my den last night. Let's go! *At Mistystar's den, Nettlepaw is trying to be helpful and covering the scene in a tangle of crime tape* Mistystar: Oh .. my .. Rivershine: *trips on crime tape and faceplants* @#$!%@#!!! Nettlepaw: 0.o Mossyfern: RIVERSHINE WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE AROUND MY APPRENTICE!!! Rivershine: *dusts off self* Whatever. Splashheart: *is walking by and gets tangled in crime tape* Rivershine: *gasps* MY SPLASHY-KINS! DX SPLASHY-KINS: *is still tangled* That's not my name! Rivershine: *hugs and showers with kisses* Yes it is! ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!!! <333 SPLASHY-KINS: *cannot escape because of Rivershine hugging him and being tangled in crime tape* ~Meanwhile~ Pinestep: *is investigating the warrior's den with Ravenflight* We'll never find out who did it .. they could be anywhere! Ravenflight: *mutters* sourpuss Doespring: DID YOU JUST CALL MY BROTHER A SOURPUSS RAVENBRAIN??! DX Ravenbrain: WILL YOU GUYS QUIT IT WITH THAT ALREADY?? Quicksilver: *comes in dressed as a fairy and magically changes Ravenbrain's name back to Ravenflight* Ravenflight: IloveyousomuchcookiebuddywhomademeRavenflightagain!! cookiebuddywhomademeRavenflightagain: *glares* Ravenflight: Whoops. cookiebuddywhomademeRavenflightagain: Now switch me back. Ravenflight: *borrows cookiebuddywhomademeRavenflightagain's fairy costume* Abracadabra! Quicksilver: Thank you. Doespring: Ravenbrain, you look cute in a tutu >:P Ravenbrain: QUIT IT ALREADY! *switches himself back* Hocus-pocus! Doespring: *is turned into a toad* Pinestep: Ooooohhhhh FOOD! Doespring the Toad: AAAHHHHH! Someone help me!! Ravenflight: *whispers to Quicksilver* I think we got rid of her .. only true love's kiss can return her to her former self! *Ratscar randomly teleports in* Doespring the Toad: Ratscar, save me! I was turned into a toad by Ravenbrain's evil magic!! Ravenbrain: DARN IT! *switches himself back again* Ratscar: *grabs the toad and kisses it* Quicksilver, Ravenflight, and Pinestep: EEWWWWWWW! Doespring: *has just been kissed by Ratscar and is blushing furiously* Oooohhhh my gallant hero! <33 Ratscar: *looks relieved to see the toad truly was Doespring* Come my love, let us leave this place full of black spells and danger. I will take you to my castle! Doespring: *swoons gracefully* Oooooohhhhhhh Prince Ratscar! <333 Ratscar: *picks up Doespring and rides his white horse into the sunset* Quicksilver: Well that was unnecessarily creepy, mushy, and totally disgusting. Ravenflight: Yea. I wonder where he got the horse ... Chapter 4 Swiftwind: *is interrogating Reedwhisker* When did you last see the treasure? Where was it? Who do you suspect did it? Did you do it? Reedwhisker: *gets word in edgewise* No! I don't know! I don't know! and I don't know! Swiftwind: Get out of my sight loser, you're high on my suspicious list! Reedwhisker: Jeeesh, he's a growch like Crowfeather! Sweetflower: REEDWHISKER! Was that kind?? Reedwhisker: .... Sweetflower: Answer me! Reedwhisker: *grumbles* No, I guess it wasn't. Sweetflower: Then say sorry. Reedwhisker: *sulks* Well he wasn't nice first. Sweetflower: *gasps* Why, you are right! Swiftwind! What you said was unkind .. now say sorry! Swiftwind: *wilts* Yes dear. Sorry. *whispers* not! Sweetflower: *does not hear this time* Good. See how much nicer it is to settle things peacefully? Now, let's go find Rivershine. ~Meanwhile~ *Rivershine and SPLASHY-KINS are now both hopelessly entangled in crime tape. Rivershine is oblivious to this fact because she is still occupied with kissing SPLASHY-KINS* Rivershine: IloveyouIloveyou .. *smooch* Iloveyou! SPLASHY-KINS: Ugg ... Ravenflight: *dances in on point, still dressed in Quicksilver's fairy costume* This could be fun .. Abracadabra! Splashheart: Whoohoo! Ravenflight: Hocus-Pocus! Splashheart: *is turned into a toad, but turned back into himself the next millisecond because of Rivershine's kissing* Ravenflight: Well that was dull .. hmmm .. Newport News! *Rivershine and Splashheart turn into Easter Eggs* Quicksilver: 0.o NO WAY KEWL! Ravenflight: IKR? Let's try this! Walla-Walla-Washington! Easter Eggs: *turn into Mapleshade and Breezepelt* Ravenflight and Quicksilver: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH OMSC! Mapleshade and Breezepelt: *turn back into Rivershine and Splashheart* Rivershine: SPLASHY-KINS! You're back! SPLASHY-KINS: Darn. Ravenflight: Abracadabra! Splashheart: Thank you. Can you use your magic to make Rivershine quit kissing me? Ravenflight: Hmmm ... FIRESTARWASANEPICGARY-SUEANDINEVERMETHIM! Rivershine: *Is turned into a rainbow butterfly* Splashheart: *sighs with relief* Ravenflight: Hmm .. I wonder what else I can do .. Darkforestisstupid! Rivershine the Butterfly: *is turned into a fire-breathing dragon* All: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ravenflight: WHOOPS! Umm ... ThunderClanisthemostepic! Rivershine the Dragon: *is turned into a chest full of treasure* Quicksilver: YAY! We found the treasure! Splashheart: Wow .. who knew Rivershine was so valuble? Mistystar: *runs out of her den holding a cup of coffee* Ya'll, I found .. *trips on crime tape and faceplants in her coffee* The *groan* treasure. Pinestep: 0__0 you mean we've been looking for your stupid COFFEE all this time? Mistystar: *glares* No, my coffee maker. It got buried under crime tape. Nettlepaw: Oh .. um .. I need to .. um .. take a bath! Ravenflight: Well that was a dumb waste of good time. Rivershine the Treasure Chest: *is turned into herself* Splashheart: Oh no. Rivershine: *steals Ravenflight's fairy costume* Now I'm the fairy! SPLASHY-KINS, you are desperately in love with me! >:D SPLASHY-KINS: *is stricken* THE END Get ready for the next book: Pinestep and the Pilfered Pizza Category:Sayna's Fan Fictions Category:Spoof Category:Fan Fictions